Darkspawn Chronicles: Corruption
by Miles Kilo
Summary: 6 months after the fall of Denerim, Apex the last Vanguard of Urthemiel leads the Darkspawn horde to the Frostback Mountains. But Chevaliers and Grey Wardens from Orlais hold out and a bloody stalemate ensues. Grey Wardens from the Free Marches recapture Amaranthine and Vigils Keep, So Apex leads the famed 500 Pillagers of Ostagar to defeat the Wardens. But what of the Architect?
1. Origin

Deep underground within the Dead Trenches, Apex, the highest ranking Hurlock General orders his army to dig. They could all feel the heat of the son,g a Archdemon called to them only a few feet away. Turning to his trusted second the Forge Master he grinned in pleasure, ever since his Broodmother birthed him and his brothers all he felt was the song and now it was so close. Apex felt eyes watching him, only one creature could cause Apex to feel a cold chill run down his spine. The Architect and his ghoul thrall, the dwarf Utha, appeared out of the shadows. Apex felt the compulsion and he ordered the other Darkspawn to stop working. In unison the tens of thousands of Darkspawn stopped and stared at the Architect awaiting his command. The Architect and his thrall moved passed the motionless Darkspawn to the head of the excavation site. Taking his hand out several of the Genlocks nearest to him shuttered but remained still their expression unchanging. "The Staff" he whispered but all heard him "give me the Staff," his thrall Utha pulled out his staff and handed it to him. Taking the staff the Architect casted stone fist which shattered a hole into the rock wall big enough for an ogre to climb through. After repeatedly casting stone fist the ogre size hole broke through on the other side were the Archdemon awaited. Several nearby Genlocks attempted to move through the tunnel but the Architect casted petrify trapping the Genlocks where they stood. Suddenly a group of silent Hurlocks called disciples began pushing through the Darkspawn to the tunnel entrance "let none pass" the Architect whispered again

"it shall be done" said the Disciple General. The other Disciple's, Alpha's and Scout formed a half circle around the entrance as the Architect and his thrall entered. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity Apex was finished waiting he took the Forge Masters Spear-Thrower, an hand crafted bow used to "hunt" retreating enemy soldiers. It was good sport and gave archers training experience. He readied a shot at the Disciple General when a roar came from the far side of the tunnel. The Architect and his thrall came out of the cavern immediately, "we must leave this place return to Ortan Thaig, much research is necessary." the Architect and his entourage quickly fled, "do not worry Utha we shall discuss further and return with more experiments" was the last thing Apex heard before they returned to the shadows. "I am AWAKE" the Archdemon roared into Apex's mind, "we shall free you master" Apex replied. He was about to order the excavation to continue when "NOOO… we must attack the surface immediately send your best warriors and soldiers NOOOWW…" Apex, the Forge Master and the surrounding emissaries and generals quickly pulled out a stone table and map of the surface. Apex began scanning the south east region of the map, above where they were currently, when "THERE" the Archdemon roared, Apex finger lay on a small picture of a place called Ostagar a great fortress in the southernmost Tevinter Empire "it will be done" Apex replied. The emissaries and generals began planning the assault when Hurlock omega entered the room, he was the lesser emissary after failing to defend Andoral during the last invasion. "the Archdemon has spoken he wishes for me to give you this" he said holding out a glowing blade "it is called the Blightblood each Vanguard before you has wielded this blade since the beginning of our creation" the Omega added. It was common for the Archdemons to bestow high ranking commanders with things of value, another general was given a corrupted helm and an Axe of the Vashoth for his service to Andoral long ago. After the Omega had left the Ancient darkspawn made and appearance, he carried the Grey Warden Helmet that once belonged to a dear friend of Garahel, both fell during the battle of Ayesleigh when the Omega failed to protect Andoral. "he awakened?" he asked

"yes" Apex replied coldly, in his years of dormancy Apex and the other emissaries and generals felt as though the Ancient was to many centuries still walking but they could do nothing about it until he dropped to the ground dead. After the Ancient left the others returned to planning while Apex and the Forge Master rallied the Darkspawn and prepared the long march to the surface. "here" the Forge Master said looking over the Deep Roads map. They had led an expedition part of over 500 Darkspawn when they came across a lone dwarf with a fine Dwarven Blade, "the wolf it leads to the Wilds we can corrupt the wildlife and they will lead us to Ostagar" the Forge Master added. "very well I will lead these Darkspawn as an advancement raiding party while you return to the breeding grounds and mass an even larger army ten times what we have known and send them after us."

"it will be done, I will personally see to the excavation of the Archdemon while you are away" the Forge Master replies, they both nod at each other and depart. If there was ever a Darkspawn worthy of sacrifice it would be him Apex thought to himself, wait he thought… thinks he didn't know he could do that _What is wrong with me _He thought to himself as he led an army of 500 to the Wilds.


	2. Battle of Denerim

9 months later…

Apex stands above the human Warden who thought he alone could end a Blight. As the human turned to look at one of his fallen companions, a young woman with red hair, Apex stabbed deep into the kings back_. A quick and honorable death_ thought Apex, he had grown accustomed to this thinking over the last months of victory. As the Archdemon recovered from his wounds and flew overhead Apex and his looked over the side of the fort wall looking down on the burning city and sweet victory_. For the Forge Master, a true friend_ Apex though branding his sword and beating his chest, he had to late been informed that the Forge Master and a broodmother were killed by this Grey Warden and that they were somehow able to find the Anvil of the Void creating a new army of Golems. But it was no problem with the humans severely weakened the Dwarves would go back to their city and hide like cowards behind their stone and steel creations _And let them hide_ Apex thought to himself _The easier it will be to destroy the humans and the elves_. Stepping over the corpses of werewolves and men Apex returned to the entrance of the fort where men and dwarves lay side by side in blood and failure, some of the human were different from the others they wore robes and carried staves like the emissaries while others wore suits of armor and were able to counteract the spells of the emissaries.

Heading to the royal palace with his enthralled, a Blight Wolf, Genlock and emissary they found two ogres and a lone shriek trying to break down the door. Commanding the ogres to move Apex ordered the emissary to cast grease and a fireball which quickly burnt down the door and several human guards as well. "the Darkspawn have breached the door protect the Queen" a man yelled, Apex saw who had ordered the others an older man who carried a shield with the arms of Redcliffe _Finally someone worthy of death_ Apex thought charging into the palace. Fighting his way through the last human defenders of the city Apex found himself fighting the old man, after the last of his allies were dead the man held his ground against both Apex and his Genlock enthralled. The man gave a war cry which frightened the Genlock long enough for the man to decapitate the poor creature "NOO!" cried Apex but the strangest thing happened the Genlock stood back up long enough to stab the equally shocked man in the thigh causing him to fall to the ground defeated. Afterwards Apex stood over the man grinning from ear to ear "make it quick fowl creature" the man said spitting on Apex.

Apex was going to deliver a quick blow but decided against it _Someone should teach you some manners_ Apex though sheathing his blade, hoisting the man up Apex carried him out to the front steps and tossed him down them breaking several of the man's bones. As the man landed on the bloody ground he roared in agony "have you no mercy!" he cried clutching his broken ribs, suddenly from around the corner came a large group of Genlocks who took an instant liking to the broken man. An eerie grin came back into Apex's face and the man saw it "no please I beg you have mercy!" but it was useless Apex gave the command and the Genlocks dropped their weapons and pounced on the man. As the man screamed in pain Apex returned to the palace were the emissary and Blight wolf awaited while the shriek and ogres wondered around outside. _Looking for something to eat know doubt _Apex thought reaching the throne room, inside a lone soldier, that quickly counteracted the emissaries advanced reanimation of the Genlock, and a revered mother Apex believed humans called them defending the apparent queen of Ferelden.

"Stay back vial Darkspawn Andraste protect me…" the Blight Wolf viciously attacked the soldier ripping him apart as he screamed in pain. "Back… the Maker protects us we are his children and he will not let us…" the mother foolishly attempted to threaten Apex and the emissary quickly casted Nightmare so she could later be turned into a Broodmother. Apex was upon the queen standing at least a foot above her, she was not afraid when he slipped his hidden dagger deep in between her ribs. She died quickly and honorably. He felt it was right, for some reason not to turn her into a Broodmother.


	3. Aftermath

3 months later

Denerim was taken and with it the king and queen of Ferelden. The battle at Highever was far more swiftly the Castle burned within the hour. The Werewolves were a constant threat to the rear guard of the horde so Apex and his famed expedition army, the Pillagers of Ostagar, headed into the Brecilian Forest to eradicate the Werewolf pack. Fighting through an old Dalish camp the Darkspawn slaughtered most of the Werewolves but some escaped further into the forest. The hunt would begin, Apex and his Enthralled fought their way through the forest, fighting both a mad hermit and a rhyming tree. Reaching some ancient ruins the wolves retreated further into the depths of the long abandoned ruins. In the entry hall of the ruins Apex and his enthralled fought the last of the Werewolves and the Lady of the Forest a demon of unknown origin and power. After the victory in the Brecilian Forest the Pillagers of Ostagar headed to an ancient temple high in the Frostback mountains where the last of the human refugees fled to after Denerim. Fighting through the temple the Pillagers fought to the top of the mountain were they fought an incredibly difficult Sentinel of the ruins who felled many Darkspawn. After the fierce battle Apex and the other Darkspawn were unable to advance further into the sky temple of the ruins due to a magical force guarding the door, _No matter any survivors will starve inside anyway _Apex thought as he left 300 of the Pillagers to wait for the door to open. A contingent of Hurlock berserkers and Armored ogres where sent to sack Redcliffe castle but they have not returned to the horde, the Pillagers now strengthened by Bereskarns, Blighted werewolves and Corrupted spiders head to Redcliffe village to find the missing army. Reaching the village the local militia have managed to defend the Castle along with Redcliffe Knights and the mages. A few remaining attackers are set up in the village and after joining the Pillagers they assault the Castle. Apex and his Enthralled discover a hidden entrance into the Castle in the burnt out windmill and using a Signet Ring on the kings body they breach the Redcliffe defenses and take the castle. After the long intense battle in close quarters the Pillagers are once again victorious and burn the Castle as they leave, with four captured human women in tow (Bella, Isolde, Kaitlyn and Valena). After the victory at Redcliffe and the unusual execution of the four captured women the Pillagers of Ferelden, as the group was renamed had one final objective before vengeance against the Dwarves, Kinloch Hold. The human soldiers (Templars) have still held out against previous Darkspawn assaults, so the assignment was given to the Pillagers to see finished. Having finally constructed a makeshift bridge Apex and his Enthralled defended the armored ogres carrying the bridge until they could successfully place it. Storming across the bridge the Pillagers quickly overwhelmed few remaining soldiers (Templars) ending the hostilities in Ferelden.


	4. Awakening

3 months later

After victory upon victory the Darkspawns conquest is halted upon reaching Orzammar and the Frostback mountains. The Dwarves held out for months in their city while chevaliers and Grey Wardens from Orlais poured over the mountains determined to stop the advancing Darkspawn. Grey Wardens from the Free Marches took back the city of Amaranthine and Vigils Keep. While the horde ravaged the mountain side Apex and his enthralled, the Emmisary, Blight Wolf and a Shriek headed to Amaranthine to meet with an scouting group of Darkspwan. Reaching the outskirts of Vigils Keep the Darkspwan scouting party was nowhere to be found. Heading the to Keep they found the scouting party was attacking the Keep already overrunning the Grey Warden defenders. _How could they have done this, they were ordered to wait for us_ Apex though as he and his enthralled passed through the empty Keep. _The Darkspawn in charge must be a skilled tactician to have done this_ Apex though as they passed a group of Hurlock berserkers escorting a group of female Wardens(Bethany and Mhairi) out the Keep. Reaching the top of Vigils Keep Apex and his enthralled saw the Darkspawn leader kill the two remaining Grey Wardens then turn to face them "I am the Withered former disciple of the Architect what is your business here"

"I am the last vanguard of Archdemon Urthemiel why have you commanded by Darkspawn to destroy this Grey Warden fort?"

"the Architect wished to ally with the Grey Wardens to build an alliance between adversaries, I could not allow this"

"why would the Architect want an alliance with the Grey Wardens… take me to him" the Withered then took Apex and his enthralled to the Wending Wood where they were attacked by a deranged elf woman. After killing the lone elf they proceeded into a Silvertite Mine and then to the Architects lab. "what is this nonsense of allying with the Grey Wardens, they are Archdemon slayers" Apex began but the Architect interrupted him.

"interesting so my experiment did work on you, how unusual you still serve the Archdemon… puzzling"

"what do you mean it is my duty to serve Urthemiel with my life"

"is that what you truly believe… fascinating"

"it is all of our duties to follow the Archdemon to his last breath" Apex shouted

"I do not serve the Archdemon and neither do my disciples"

"how can this be aren't you compelled… does the song not call to you!"

"it does not, we are free from the song and so are you"

"I am not… I serve the Archdemon!"

"do you or do your Darkspawn follow you?"

"what does that mean"

"your enthralled follow you because it is their duty… your horde… your army, the Pillagers of Ferelden, follow out of fear not respect or honor. Do you feel protecting the Archdemon is your duty or is it the only thing you know how to do?"

"enough!" Apex draws his sword

"you are a great tactician and a skilled warrior, I could use both" the Architect inched closer

"enough I can no longer allow this madness to continue!"

"you are my greatest disciple, my first apostle"

"this is madness!"

"how long has it been since you heard the song… how long since you spoke to the Archdemon" Utha and the Withered step closer

"get back all of you"

"I will let you choose your own fate as you should, but know this why do you say I and why know we?" Apex head was swirling he couldn't stand

"the song… I do not hear it" he cried crashing to the ground. The Withered stepped behind the Architect and drew his blade, "I follow the Mother you cannot ally with the Wardens" he raises his sword above his head "I wish to hear the song again" he yells bringing the sword down. Apex pushes the Architect aside and dodges the blow, he takes his blade and thrusts it into the Wither's chest. "I… serve… the Architect" Apex says twisting the blade and falling to his knees, "what would you have me do" Apex says bowing to the Architect as the Wither's corpse falls over the Blightblood still deep in his chest. Utha helps the Architect up "the Mother must be stopped, go to her nest and kill her"

"I shall head there immediately" Apex replied

"stand… Vanguard of the Darkspawn go to the mother and kill her, use these in your battle against her you will know what they are used for" the Architect handed apex four crystals as he stood "Utha will lead you to the Dragon Bone Wastes, where the Mother resides, and will show you a hidden entrance into the ancient ruin"

Utha led Apex and his loyal followers including another Darkspawn Disciple, the Messenger, to the Dragon Bone Wastes where Utha showed them a secret door leading into the first tower. In each tower they found the Children and hostile Disciples loyal to the Mother and more crystals which when placed in all four tower bases summoned powerful magi attacks they planned to use on the Mother. Entering the nest where she lay the group was quickly surrounded by Children larva, Hatchlings and adults. The Architect projects himself to the Mother and tries to reason with her but she denies. Using the Tower of Trauma, Apex stuns the enemies for a short time and he and his companions attack. Fighting through the Children they find themselves facing the Mother. Using the Tower of Flame, Apex summons an Inferno over the nest burning both the mother and the children. Lashing out at the Mother Apex and the Messenger are able to weaken her but they and the others are heavily injured. Using the Tower of Healing, Apex heals his followers and himself and they are able to continue the fight. The emissary casts a Storm of the Century combo which utterly destroys the remaining children. Finally Apex uses the Tower of Pyre to call down a rain of fire which delivers the killing blow to the Mother. After the fight Apex and his followers return to the Architect. "Good work my champion I knew you would be successful. No let me tell you why I really freed you from the song."


	5. End Game

2 1/2 years later the Anderfels, Weisshaupt

Apex stood in the mausoleum of the Sentinels, each Warden who killed a Archdemon lay here. Fighting alongside his fellow Disciple he found himself back to back with the Hurlock Emissary who had followed him since the beginning. "I'm at 40 what about you" he said whilst casting a Storm of the Century "60" Apex yelled over the storm. Apex along with the other liberated Hurlocks and Genlocks withstood the violent storm even though their violet cloaks did little to protect them against the freezing lightening. A dwarf Warden charged Apex, Apex blocked the first blow with his shield but the dwarf was able to get in a blow to Apex's face slicing through his cheek. Apex's red warpaint on his face cracked as his black blood ran down his face. Using a final blow Apex was able to kill the dwarf just as the last of the other Wardens fell from the storm. As the storm dissipated the First Warden appears and charges Apex, but the emissary casts a Shockwave which knocks him down. As the First Warden stands the other Disciples stood around him "vile Darkspawn fight me" he roared swinging his battle axe. "we wish you no harm" Apex said grabbing the axe in mid swing "we wish an alliance" Apex added throwing the axe to the ground. "Impossible I heard the stories but they are true talking Darkspawn" the Frist Warden was shocked looking at the other Darkspawn in disbelief. "we seek you're assistance" Apex said sheathing his blade. "but you are Darkspawn" the First Warden said falling back still in shock "and you are a Grey Warden" Apex said holding out a hand.

"what do you need of me" the First Warden said not taking Apex's hand

"the location of the remaining Old Gods"

"why you have Urthemiel the blight has already begun, do you wish to completely destroy the world twice"

"no we wish to save it." the Architect, several Disciples and corrupted circle mages and Templars enter the mausoleum along with several chevaliers and a fairly corrupted Empress of Orlais. "Empress Celene" the First Warden said "what has happened to you"

"survival, peace with Darkspawn means we must change as they have changed" the Empress said "what do you mean"

"these Darkspawn are different freed from the song they can choose their own fate"

"impossible"

"is it, they speak do they not and were is Urthemiel?"

"probably leading another group of Darkspawn as we speak" Apex steps forward

"nay I have slain the beast myself at the battle of Val Royeaux"

"how only Grey Warden can slay an Archdemon if another were to its soul…"

"its soul would travel to the nearest Darkspawn" Apex said, the Empress took a step unusually close to Apex "First Warden please listen to him he means to slay Razikale and Lusacan and end the Blights"

"but what of the Darkspawn"

"we shall find out wont we" Apex says wiping the blood of his face, Celene hands him a handkerchief "but why have you been corrupted?"

"it is the only way to achieve peace, after the Old Gods have been slain the Darkspawn will be free but the taint will remain. The Grey Wardens ingest the Darkspawn blood and so they too are tainted" Celene says taking the bloody handkerchief back

"but not everyone survives the Joining"

"an so they shall perish like the millions of Darkspawn and Grey Wardens before them" Apex interrupts "what would you have me do Empress I will listen to you"

"join us unite the Grey Wardens under are banner and they shall be spared"

"but you have killed so many in your conquest"

"they attacked us we were merely defending ourselves" Apex says angrily looking down on a slaughtered Disciple. "I shall join you, maker have his mercy"

"the maker abandoned you long ago, it is time to stop wallowing in ancient times and time to decide the fate of all Thedas, we shall drag your people there with us if we have to with or without you"

"and what of the dwarves do you mean to bring them along after you slaughtered their people in their city"

"I was not therefor that, but vengeance would have been nice"

"here, take this it is a map of the deep roads"

"I have one like this from the Warden-Commander of Orlais before I cut off his head" Apex said taking out an identical map. "it is a common map in Thedas it shows Orzammer and several Thaigs, great for tourism I suppose, but few know what these three symbols mean." the First Warden was talking about the Golem, dual axes and tower. "the Golem is the Golem storeroom in Kal-Magor the lost thaig of House Dace, the axes are the great Proving rings of House Helmi" Apex said "but I do not know the tower"

"it is the Dwarven prison of Kal-Gorric, the Old God Razikale is located there" suddenly a great burst of wind and a bright light interrupted the conversation "Well… Well… Well what have we here" and old woman said stepping out of the light. Two corrupted Grey Wardens, a mage and a archer, draw their weapons but the old woman casts Improved Drain on one and Entropic Death on the other. "who are you" the Architect asks studying the woman

"I have many names, Witch of the Wilds, Asha'bellanar, an old hag who talks too much" she chuckles to herself "but you may call me Flemeth" an insidious grin crosses her face.


End file.
